


The Venis Amulet

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, First Meeting, Piece of Eden shenanigans, femslash february (belated), i don't remember Gérald's personality oops, so he's kind of a Shaun-lite here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Evie finds herself in Louisiana, because of Aveline's love <3(i think it was Jes that requested Evie/Aveline way back in Feb.)





	The Venis Amulet

Inside the house Evie was watching, a dinner party was going on, and one of the attendees was a Templar with information she needed. Some of their music and chatter was faintly audible from her perch on the roof, where she'd been sitting for nearly three hours.

The music and chatter wasn't nearly loud enough, though. Evie's head nodded down.

"Oi." Jacob batted her arm. "Keep awake."

"I'm trying, thank you." She ran a hand over her hair. It was coming loose from the bun more and more with each passing minute. "This party must be awfully special to go on so long."

Jacob laughed. "Sounds like you've never been to a good party, sister. Three hours is nothing!"

Evie shook her head. "Totally ridicul-"

And in the middle of the word, she fell, down and backwards into a hole that wasn't there. She cried out surprise and reached up her hands to grab onto something, and then just as suddenly as she'd fallen, she hit a solid floor, and it knocked the breath from her lungs.

The whole of her surroundings had changed. Instead of being out on moonlit roof tiles, she was now inside of some building, on a wooden floor.

Evie turned her head to look around. "Jacob?"

But Jacob wasn't there. Two strangers stood before her. One was a lean, pale man, his frilled shirt and blue trousers impeccably clean. The other was a woman in high leather boots speckled with dry mud, and a functional leather skirt-trousers combo, and brown skin that shone in the candlelight.

As Evie's gaze panned up, she spotted on the woman's waistband a brass buckle with a familiar insignia. Evie got to her feet in a flash. "You're an Assassin!" she said in a loud whisper.

"I, yes," the woman said. "And you're one too. I see your blade."

 _At least I'm among allies._ Evie felt a bit safer, though still confused. She brushed debris from her legs. "Where am I?"

"Well, where did you come from?" the man asked politely.

"The south of Westminster," Evie stated, crossing her arms.

The man's eyes widened. "You were in _England_?"

"Yes. Where am I now?" Their accents sounded a bit French, but not entirely. 

"You're far from home," the woman laughed. "It's New Orleans. Louisiana."

"America. How did I come to America?"

The woman opened her hand to show Evie a little trinket. It resembled the necklace key that had opened the Shroud vault, but a little larger, more ornate, with golden and black and pink swirled through it. "This item. It reached out and plucked you from straight across the ocean." She had such a sense of wonder in her voice, and sparkling in her eyes too.

Evie stepped closer. "What is that? I've seen something like it before." 

"Precursor treasure, we think," the woman said.

Evie nodded. "Certainly looks it."

"The Venis Amulet," said the man, leaning over to a book that was open on a table. He cocked his head to look at his companion, a small smirk budding on his lips. "So Aveline... has it done what the stories say?"

The woman looked flustered suddenly. "I- Let me introduce myself! Aveline de Grandpré."

"Evie Frye." Evie reached out her other hand, and Aveline shook it briefly.

"And I'm Gérald Blanc," the man said, shutting his book.

"So, this amulet summons an ally, does it? From anywhere in the world? Could be quite useful."

"Well, supposedly it can only be used once by each person in their lifetime," said Gérald.

Evie let out a disappointed "Oh."

"And it doesn't 'summon an ally' specifically, they say. Aveline?" Gérald looked to her again.

Aveline looked from Evie to the amulet. The candle flame wavered, throwing orange across the mystic metal.

"Well it brought me here," Evie said, puzzled.

Aveline looked back at her, straight into her eyes. "It's supposed to bring you the thing you most desire."

Dazed by her stare and her words, Evie pulled back a tad. "I'm 'the thing you most desire'?"

Aveline looked down again, rubbing a thumb over the amulet. "I didn't think it would work." She laughed softly, and then looked up, with a smile this time. "And I certainly didn't expect it would bring me a beautiful woman."


End file.
